Une nuit en enfer PROTOTYPE
by MotherLoki
Summary: Histoire, plus tentative de one shot avec une ambiance saccadée voulue, dépressive et tendue. Les sacrifices sont volontaires car Draaaaaame. Écriture en poésie vers libre. Aussi je veux savoir si il existe des fans de cette franchise qui parlent/comprennent le français. (pitié que je ne sois pas seule) Les personnages et univers appartiennent à Radical Entertainment et Activision.


Insoutenable.

Je brûle,

Souffre.

Pauvre enfant.

_Quand dans les cieux étaient en colère, que le temps acharné, rompit la paix d'une âme errante, la souffrance s'engouffrait dans chaque bronches de la victime. Une main sur le front, les ongles plantés dans la peau, il se secouait. Interne à sa folie que personne ne comprend, ne comprenait et n'acceptera. La goutte tombait, traversait le béton brisé par une force de l'inconnu et se posa. Ruisselle le long de ce visage distordu par la peine, maladie et solitude. Cette minuscule molécule d'eau froide et acide, joignant la difficulté de parcours des autres. _

_De la sueur. Il luttait mais ne semblait plus persévérer. Il grogna, donne un premier coup dans l'air et se lève. Enfin, éveillé, balayait d'un geste direct sa sueur, faiblesse et regrets. La pauvre âme murmura des paroles et jurait, tête baissée, de tout arrêter. Il nous parlait de cauchemar lucide. De voix dans son ombre, croulant dans ses neurones. Eux, aux commandes de cet enfer. Parfois il aimerait ne plus savoir, oublier qu'il faisait parti d'un tout. Il soufflait, ouvrit les yeux et regardez moi cette perle. Le cristal de la pureté, éteint. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Plus...rien. Il se leva, observa une jeune femme endormie sur ce qui semblait être son bureau, ordinateur potable allumé. Posant sa main brûlante sur une fenêtre, observant les cieux. _

Il fait nuit.

La lune est **rouge**.

Les tirs ne cessent jamais.

Je suis fatigué.

_Contemple les étoiles pauvre âme. Tant que tu le peux, malgré la pluie qui masque la rue. Il ne se guidait plus que de ses oreilles, une fine ouïe à la perfection pour traquer ses proies. Le BlackWatch à l'œuvre tard dans la nuit. Phénoménal mais pas impressionnant. L'habitude de la guerre, même dans une zone surveillée. Encore un humain qui n'aurait jamais dû croiser le chemin de cette bande de racailles, vautours. L'odeur de la cordite remontant jusqu'aux narines d'un autre. Celles du masque que l'homme, la chose, porte. Pourquoi la chose me direz-vous ?_

_ Patience mère de toutes les vertus. Regardez, suivez l'homme qui ouvra la fenêtre, rencontrait la tristesse et l'acide. Se concentrait sur la cible terrorisant le civil et innocent. Le métal retentit, écorché et la vitre endommagée. Au petit matin il entendra la femme lui faire des reproches. Il en était certain. Mais, aura-t-il un autre matin ?_

_ Sa lame, une création du diable lui même, rendait le profil de cet homme spécial, au stade de ce que les armées pourraient qualifier de monstrueuse. Il sauta, se projeta et employait sa force titanesque pour broyer la protection d'un premier des trois tanks qui lui, tirait dans le tas. Repéré, mais pas vaincu, il se redressa. Fasse au groupe de fous en collants et uniforme de couleur noir, noir comme le brouillard résiduel naviguant dans la grande île, île qu'est Manhattan. Plus un seul mouvement. Du silence. Sauf dans sa tête. Le poussant à tout ravager, annihiler ses ennemis, l'enfant sur le côté qui tient sa peluche, pointant la bête du doigt. Le mâle sur la carcasse de tank sourit au petit mais le dévisageait comme de la chair fraîche. À la radio, on pouvait entendre un ordre sec et vilain, autoritaire._

"Zeus dans le visuel, attaquez le et ne le laissez pas s'échapper. Quand au reste, rasez tout. Aucun témoin toléré. Terminé."

L'adrénaline choque dans ses veines.

La chasse est ouverte.

Le BlackWatch doit périr.

Payer ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir.

Puis mon travail sera terminé.

_Un des nôtres. Rien ne **nous** différencie mais sans tête **on** ne survivra bien longtemps. Joins nous, Zeus...**J O I N S**..._

"Non, jamais...n-non..."

_Le conflit est immense, dans les souvenirs d'un seul être plus ou moins vivant. Selon votre conception de l'être vivant et qui peut se permettre de porter le sceau de la vie. Mais lui, Zeus, n'était plus. Sous les cris de terreur, son cauchemar était devenu réalité. Il avait vu la fin des fins. La balle de trop perforant son corps, unité sacrée et tant convoitée par l'armée noire. S'en donnant à cœur joie pour le massacrer, jouir de la faiblesse psychologique pour soumettre le mystère. Recroquevillé, abandonnant un instant pour sévir le bordel ahurissant, il se bouchait les oreilles et inspira. Ferma ses joyaux au monde, perdit ses repères pour accumuler la masse de dernier recours dans son dos. L'orage grondait, punissait les humains exploitant le mal pour se forger une réputation auprès du commun mortel. La foudre frappait, marquait le sol d'un cratère démesuré. L'œil de la colère, répondant aux couleurs de cette lune de Juillet. Le sang jaillit, les larmes submergent, elle combattit et passa au travers des lignes de défense. Sous les traces d'un normal, sans nom véritable qui secoue le zèle des mendiants de la deviance. _

Jouer la musique. (god shattering star FE 3 houses)

_Pied perdu, chien sans laisse, ciel sans étoiles mais qu'un voile de pollution et désillusions. Le règne d'un grand roi échoué sur le bitume, coupé court. Agrippé à sa conscience traître, la pointe de lame enterrée dans le béton embrasé, il se tenait, attendait quelque chose. La vision qui baissait, se brouillait avec un bourdon agressif dans ses oreilles. Souffle de vapeur, ses poumons se vidaient avant d'arrêter et se momofier. Tirer, diriger, mis à feu et à sang, l'entendre murmurer "**désolé Dana..."**, qui toussa et laissa une flaque de sang marquer une perte. Non pas pour la bande de soldats mais pour la jeune sœur qui courrait à en perdre haleine. Hurlant dans le désespoir le prénom de son frère. Ce que personne n'osait prononcer. _

_Aux dernières prières de la jeune humaine, le monstre sang de New-York, levait la tête et perçait d'un regard amer, sauvage--voir même méconnaissable, les proies. Une autre entité emparée du corps délaissé de ce Zeus. Il posa son poing gauche à terre, poussa sur ses jambes engourdies, défiait le Blackwatch puis ouvrit l'étendue de ses connaissances, la douleur et ténacité d'être différent. La métamorphose du dieu tonnerre. Son armure remplace ses habits maquillés d'un noir et rouge symbolique et patiente. _

Patiente...

Encore...

Encore-

Maintenant !

_La foudre tomba sur la masse d'une étrange substance pécheuse, la marque du temps vrille et s'entrave avant d'exploser en une myriade de tentacules assoiffées de chair, de leurs cris ! Les os brisés par la puissance de feu de cette attaque surprise, la peau transpercée puis surchargée d'une force inconnue, poussant les humains à imploser en des morceaux de chair pourrie et contaminée. Zeus, au centre de la chorale, vidé de son énergie. Mais pas satisfait par son jeu, puisait dans les cellules de son intime pour mettre à terre les renforts, blindés et hélicoptères. Les lianes transformées en des dagues empoisonnées. Même le plus robuste des aciers ne pouvait résister cet assaut barbare. Les troupes tombant une après l'autre, des râles de moquerie et provocation en dernière trace de ce combat._

_ Zeus ne pouvait plus, tombait puis laissait ses lianes ramper par terre. Ne possédant même plus la volonté de les rabattre en une unité. Dana, témoin de la scène, courait sans trébucher pour prendre la tête de sa seule famille, sur ses jambes. Assise en contenant ses larmes dans de la fausse colère. Le cœur battant si vite qu'il pourrait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Elle tenait la main de celui-ci, feignant la possibilité de finir en charpie, abattue par un survivant. Le chaos, clos comme la spirale entrainant la famille en enfer. La femme attristée, son visage humide, tiraillé par la fatigue, jurait avant de lui chuchoter. _

"Mais quel imbécile tu fais parfois. Quelle est l'excuse pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'eu l'idée de te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Tu sais qu'en ce moment tu traverses-"

_Se retrouvant avec la parole coupée par une main sanglante. Des traces de folie sur ses griffes. Elle n'osait plus lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui, malgré ce qui pouvait hanter l'homme. Même si sa création, le BlackLight, l'avait conduit à son abîme. L'ancien docteur rigolait, ses yeux reflétés dans ceux de la jeune humaine. Défaitiste de ne pas en voir l'aube, il remarqua, poids sur les épaules. _

"Je le sais Dana. Mais toute bonne histoire à une fin. Même si tu le dis, je le sais que jamais je ne serais celui que tu aimais vraiment. Sans regrets pour un sacrifice utile. Soit je succombais à l'hypnose d'un cri de ralliement mourant, soit je mettais fin à mes jours."

Ah...

Ah...

A-ah...Dana...

Si tout pouvait être si simple.

Si tu pouvais connaître la vérité derrière les heures d'errance dans les ruelles de Manhattan.

Tous hurlent dans ma tête et me tirent vers le bas ! Ce que je ne suis pas et prétends d'éviter...

J'ai dédié dans la revanche et j'ai conquit...le virus--je suis enfin en épiphanie.

(Jouer Fly me to the moon Frank Sinatra)

_Dana niant ses maux, secouait le visage mourant du Zeus. Lui quittant Terre en couvrant d'un dernier baisé étouffé, le front de la demoiselle. Une marque de protection, invincible. Contre vents et marées, tremblements de terre et cyclones, le virus veillera sur l'humaine déchirée. Sanglotant avant de lui échanger un dernier cri d'espoir. Mais le virus poussa l'offre de sa sœur. Sombrant dans la lumière prometteuse de la grande rouge. Chère à tous pour guider en pleine nuit. _

_"Ou que tu sois Dana, je ne serais jamais loin...dans tes mémoires, ton cœur et sang..."_

Je le jure... 

_Quand le parasite termina ses murmurs, le brouhaha s'effondra, la tour d'une immense promise tuée en plein cœur. Ses mémoires estompées puis détruites. L'orage retenu par ses mains, le grondement métallique absorbé par la pluie et enfin, le beau temps. Accompagné dans sa course vers le purgatoire, il tendait les bras. Attiré par des anges vers les Champs-Élysées._

Fin...

\--

caboche =tête

bordel = brouhaha/bruit

* * *

Voilà une première tentative d'une fan fic écrite en quoi, une petite poignée d'heures ? J'espère au moins que c'est lisible.

Cette histoire est aussi disponible sur Wattpad (Info inutile mais voilà).


End file.
